


And Chaos Ensues

by offgunnish (vrnca)



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys' Love, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrnca/pseuds/offgunnish
Summary: Mishaps follow ever-cautious Love Pattranite after making-out with a bassist from a band whilst drunk; said bassist Film Rachanun, ever-adventurous, isn’t complaining at all, though.a chemist!Love x bassist!Film au
Relationships: Arm Weerayut Chansook/Alice Alysaya Tsoi, Love Pattranite Limpatiyakorn/Film Rachanun Mahawan, Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pluem Purim Rattanaruangwattana/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The Build-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a Girls' Love AU. That's it.

**Prologue**

Love can’t exactly remember what triggered her, ever-cautious her, of all people to down those colorful jelly shots (all six of them) in one go.

Was it seeing her best friend, Chimon, flirt again with all those other people nonchalantly in place of an ex he can’t get over? Or was it seeing Nanon, her other best friend, be completely heart broken _again_ as he watched Chimon prance around like the reindeer he is?

It was hard enough for Love to watch Nanon fall in love with Chimon when she was in-love with him herself. But then, it was harder to disregard her own feelings, stay friends and act like everything’s fine and no one’s heart is breaking. Well, hers and Nanon’s. They both think Chimon doesn’t have a heart at all (sometimes).

All Love wanted is well, it’s a fucking cliché, _to be loved_. And having Love as a nickname should have actual love on her beck and call, right? Love has never been fucking wrong.

She pulled out her phone, typing furiously at a fresh blank page on the Notes app, finally figuring out what topic she would write about on her thesis.

**Love, and Why It’s Not Fucking Real**

She scoffed, deleted the text and tried again.

**The Chemical Components of Love and its Dangers to Modern Society: A Study.**

No.

**Anti-Love: a Combative Solution to get rid of Love and its Chaotic Side Effects.**

She downed another jelly shot (so that makes seven), the alcohol hitting all the cautious, sensible parts of her brain. She kept thinking she’s a genius for coming up with a study like this.

Oh yes, she’d make an Anti-Love serum if she has to. It was the perfect revenge against her namesake.

And she’d pitched it to Nanon, of course, being the louder source of heartbreak for the two of them. Between hers and Nanon’s infatuation for Chimon, his was more obvious.

Maybe this would finally end all the pent-up chaos bound to tumble out into her life at any given moment.

Or maybe, it would just make it worse. But she disregarded this thought. Her new alcohol-fueled brain doesn’t like it.

She kept typing at her phone as she tried to polish the idea, her mind racing. It would be a social experiment. It would help billions of people undergoing the same shitty heartbreak. Especially of the unrequited kind.

But first, she has to had other experiences aside from this constant heartbreak. She has to well, subject herself before she subjects other people.

She has to…down another tequila-flavored jelly shot.

‘Whoa, you’re either drinking yourself to death or to numb your heartbreak.’ A voice snapped into her thoughts. ‘Or both?’

‘Or,’ Love tried hard not to slur. ‘I might have just drank myself into a genius topic for my thesis.’

She looked at the source of the voice, blinking. It was the pretty girl from the stage earlier, looking at her all concerned. She tried to smile but she wasn’t sure it was coming out right. The girl smiled back, though, so she was either looking good or looking downright terrible.

Still, it was better than any sleazy dude trying to hit on her.

‘An intellectual and pretty.’ The girl remarked, smiling at her. ‘I think you might be on the way to conquering the world.’

 _Did she just flirt with her?_ Love liked the way she used intellectual first before saying she was pretty. They talked for a while with Love babbling crazy ideas that are probably half-bullshit. The girl didn’t seem to mind at all, laughing at all the right parts and chiming in wittily.

Love noticed her eyes looks just like Chimon’s. Yet the way she was looking at her was what Love always wished Chimon’s eyes would.

‘Trial and Error is a fundamental way of problem-solving.’ Love stated out as she tilted her chin up slightly to face the girl.

‘Okay,’ the girl laughed softly. ‘But what problem are we solving?’

‘Kissing. Or rather, not kissing.’

Love, much very like her namesake but not very much like her, just did the impulsive.

She kissed her.

And it wouldn’t really be chaotic at all.

But then the girl just kissed her back.

And it ensued.


	2. The Starting Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I accidentally deleted this chapter and had to re-write it all over again. Which is why it took this long. *Sobs*

_Three Hours Earlier_

Chimon winked at Love and Nanon from across the room before dancing back, rather dangerously close to his new victim. Chimon Wachirawit lives under one principle: _hedonism_. And it basically means screwing everything in his way and having fun.

Nanon downed a jelly shot. ‘I hate him.’ He said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as they both hung out near the counter, watching their best friend intently. 

No one dared to try and break Chimon, even if everything around him was in chaos. If the world was burning, Love and Nanon would make sure the flames wouldn’t lick as much as Chimon’s fingertips. 

‘No, you don’t.’ Love sighed, tying her hair back in a high ponytail. ‘You just wish you could.’

‘Well, I hate that I can’t hate him.’ Nanon amended, looking at Love for clarification. She nodded, approving. How could she not? It was exactly what she was also feeling.

‘Of all the people I had to choose to fall in love with,’ Nanon shook his head, taking another shot. Then he turned to Love. ‘You’re lucky you’re not in love, Love.’ He added before grinning. ‘ _It’s_ _fucking_ _ironic_. Love is not in love.’ He burst out laughing.

Love smacked the back of Nanon’s head to try to shut him up but it only made him laugh out more. She rolled her eyes at him, suppressing the turmoil inside her. _Oh god, if he only knew._

‘What are you guys laughing about?’ Chimon re-appeared suddenly, stealing a jelly shot from Nanon’s hand. ‘And why aren’t you guys dancing? I thought this was a call for an Emergency Dance Party.’

‘You were the only one who called out for an EDP.’ Nanon pointed out. ‘As far as I can remember, it was supposed to be a unanimous decision.’

‘It _was_ a unanimous decision,’ Chimon said, innocently grinning back at his two best friends. He downed the shot.

‘Nope.’ Love interjected. ‘Pretty sure you dragged us out here—’

‘—on a school night,’ Nanon added.

‘—and made me the designated driver, too.’ Love finished sarcastically, playfully glaring at Chimon. 

‘You guys are breaking my heart.’ Chimon placed a hand on his chest dramatically. Then he started jumping up and down, shaking his friends. ‘Come on, we need this. And we’re already here anyway. We might as well make the most out of it.’

Nanon shook his head in disbelief but a smile was already forming on his lips.

 _Whipped._ Love thought bitterly.

‘Love?’ Chimon prompted, waggling his eyebrows. ‘You. Me. Nanon. Dance?’

Love stared at Chimon, his eyes sparkling and inviting. He looks so good under all these neon lights and he’s calling out to her like he actually _needs_ her. She rolled her eyes, unable to resist a smile and her best friend.

Good lord, the things they’d do _for_ him.

 _Whipped._ A voice called out bitterly at the back of her head, echoing what she thought about Nanon earlier. Love could picture it sneering at her.

But she shook her head, choosing to dismiss it as she let Chimon and Nanon pull her to the dancefloor.

-

They danced about five songs before Love excused herself to the restroom, leaving Chimon and Nanon bopping to a remix of Gives You Hell as they shout the lyrics back to each other.

It was times like this that for a moment, Love forgets that their entire situation is problematic. No best friend trying hard not to fall for the same best friend she was also in love with. No disregarding her feelings and comforting her actual rival. No said best friend who continues to be unaware of both of their feelings, just lost in his own pleasures. 

But rather, just the friends she grew up with, the ones she’d really, truly die for. The friends who spent their summers at her house every day, biking in the afternoons and roaming the night market until curfew. It all seemed so far away now, those carefree days where they’d drive her late mom’s top-down beetle out just for kicks and sing every song on the radio.

Now she’s stuck in a pretense of a calm exterior as she wrestles her feelings down before they all tumble out messily into some sort of a love triangle gone wrong.

Love sighed, placing her cool, washed hands on her cheeks as she stared at her blurry reflection.

_If I fake it, I’ll make it, right? I mean, I don’t know how Nanon does it but surely if I fake it long enough, it'll eventually be real. Right?_

She made a face, rolling her eyes at the small graffiti of swear words on the bottom corner of the restroom’s mirror. Someone had stuck a colorful ‘Su Su Na, Kha’ sticker in an attempt to patch up the foul language. But it didn’t quite seem to work.

Love exited the restroom, walking straight past and avoiding a stirring drama of some arguing band members (heaven knows it was the last thing she needed right now), not knowing she was about to walk into a drama of her own.

-

‘P’Off, how could you _not know_ it’s a theme night?!’ Film argued to her older brother, Off, whose band, 1991, was one of the list hired to play for the night.

It was Thursday’s Theme Night at Sector 7 bar and they had asked Film to be their bassist for the night—well, _dragged_ was the right term. They barely left any room for her to decline as they whisked her away to rehearse, forcing her to actually ditch clubbing with her friends. And then they presented her with this mess. 

It was supposed to be an easy racket for Film. She had subbed countless times for different bands. And for 1991? She’d sub for them in a heartbeat. But the theme was Early 2000s and none of the three songs they’ve been rehearsing the whole afternoon fit the theme. Film couldn’t help but be a little anxious.

Especially now that she was a starting bassist trying to make a name for herself. It was hard enough to be a girl bassist wanting to be a part of the music industry. Let alone be a girl bassist with no band, whatsoever. All these subbing were practice, yes, but they were also some sort of portfolio–like some track record of experiences. So no, playing amateur in Sector 7 with a rising band like 1991 just wouldn’t do.

‘I’m not playing a song that has the same age as I do.’ Film huffed exasperatedly at her brother, who seemed unbothered.

‘Well, you can tell that to Tay. He chose the song.’ Off shot back, swinging his electric guitar over his shoulder. ‘And don’t be so dramatic, sis. It’s just one song. I thought we’re cut off to play three but I guess S7’s packed tonight.’

‘One song wherein I’ll have to sing!’ Film whined. ‘I’m not prepared for that fuck-shit tonight.’

‘Language.’ Off warned his sister jokingly. Then he went back to tuning his guitar.

Film tried to argue more with her brother but was held back when some girl suddenly walked past between them, her swinging ponytail hitting Film in the face. 

She was about to holler after the girl (like hello? An apology would be nice) when another guy joined them, looking more anxious than she was feeling.

‘Are we okay?’ The guy asked, running a hand over his face. ‘ _Dammit_. I totally forgot it’s a theme night. Of all the days Alice would have an emergency!’ He blew off a breath. Then he turned to Film worriedly. ‘Film, can you play it? I’m sorry we didn’t rehearse enough.’

Film snorted. They didn’t rehearse _at all._ ‘It’s not a question of whether I can play it, P’Tay.’ She said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. ‘The question is, whether I would.’

Tay Tawan, drummer and leader of 1991, looked at Off for help. He was never good at dealing with younger siblings especially ones that aren’t his own. But Off just shrugged and shook his head. 

‘I’m not bribing her with any more money, Tay.’ Off said directly. ‘I’m flat out broke.’

Tay gaped in disbelief at his lead guitarist’s uselessness before turning to his sister. ‘Nong Film,’ he pleaded, clasping his hands together for effect. ‘You know you’re the next best bassist we know after Alissaya. You’re the only one who could rock out close enough as she does.’

Film rolled her eyes, flattered and honestly couldn’t say no to P’Tay, who used to buy (or bribe?) her loads of candies when she was younger. ‘Fine. But I’m doing this for P’Alice because she’s my favorite.’ She said, sighing. ‘And for P’Arm, too, because he’s my next favorite.’

Tay cheered, relieved that she’s finally completely on board. He gave her a quick squeeze before sauntering off to fetch his drumsticks.

Off, meanwhile, huffed out indignantly. ‘Oi, I’m your only brother! I’m supposed to be your only favorite!’

Film stuck her tongue out to her said brother before fetching her bass guitar. She shrugged to herself. Well, if it fails then it fails. She could just add it to her list of experiences. Plus, there was something a little heart racing with playing something that she didn’t rehearse for.

And she may sometimes deny it but really, ever-adventurous Film Rachanun lives for that kind of thing.

-

Love spotted Chimon first, as usual. And it was heartbreaking. _Again._ He was dancing intimately with some girl, his hands roaming to where they really, really shouldn’t be. Then her instincts quickly whispered _Nanon_ and she immediately looked for him, trying to spot him over the crowd, the bar or near the DJ but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Shit._

Love strode over angrily to where Chimon was. He was giggling some stupid shit probably, to the girl’s ear as they danced closer. Maybe it still hurts a little or maybe she was really fed up with this constant scenario that she actually reached out and pushed Chimon by the shoulder.

‘Ow– _what the hell, Love?’_ Chimon stumbled over, accidentally stepping on the girl’s foot. He quickly apologized. The girl, though, thinking he was calling Love an endearment, slapped him and walked away. ‘There goes number two.’ He whispered, touching his cheek. Then he turned back to Love. ‘What’s the matter?’

‘ _W_ _hat’s the matter?’_ Love mimicked Chimon’s question sarcastically. ‘Where the hell is Nanon, you idiot?’

Chimon shrugged, looking like he didn’t even notice Nanon was gone. ‘He’s probably dancing around here, somewhere.’ 

‘He’s missing again, Chi! And in case you don’t remember, the last time this happened was—’ _when he tried confessing to you._ Love couldn’t finish the sentence. It was a situation similar to this. Chimon abandoning them for a new fling. Nanon, heartbroken, got himself so drunk that a sleazy guy tried to take him home if not for Love and Chimon appearing at the last minute.

Nanon Korapat was usually the smart, rational and sensible one. Unless it involves Chimon, then he’s a wreck. 

‘Relax. He probably went out for a smoke. You treat him like a child too much.’ Chimon waved a hand, dismissing Love’s panic state. ‘Or a _faen_ ,’ He stopped to look at Love, seriously. ‘Wait, are you guys–?’

Love didn’t even wait for Chimon to finish his sentence and smacked him on the back of his head. ‘You are the biggest _idiot_ , Wachirawit.’

She turned and walked away, leaving him on the dance floor. It was a Classic Chimon douchebag move. One she couldn’t handle at the moment. If only she didn’t love him too much, she would’ve throttled him then and there.

‘Love, wait!’ Chimon called after her, reaching out to grab her wrist and stop her.

‘What, Chimon?’ She snapped. Chimon flinched a little. Love never snaps at him. Even when he was being the biggest idiot. 

‘You’re right. I’m sorry. I should’ve been paying attention.’ He admitted, closing his eyes and pressing an index finger to his temple. A habit that shows when he’s stressed.

Love didn’t miss the gesture. She knows her Chimon 101.

Chimon stressed at a bar only means one thing: an ex.

And not just any ex: it means Pluem.

Pluem Purim was the only reason a hedonistic guy like Chimon would be stressed over. The only one that he wasted his time thinking about. The only one he even tried to have a heart for.

He was also the only one Love wants to strangle most in the whole world.

But Love just sighed, taking Chimon’s hand from her wrist and squeezing it. If Chimon wants to dance his Pluem thoughts away, she wasn’t going to be a bad friend and stop him. Maybe tomorrow he’ll open up about it. It’s how it usually works with him. ‘You know what, I overreacted a little.’ She said, dropping his hand. ‘Maybe Nanon’s just out there for a smoke. I’ll just go and check. You can stay here.’

‘No, I’m coming with you.’ He insisted, grabbing Love’s hand back. ‘I already suck at everything else. I don’t wanna suck at being a friend, too.’

Love softened, as she often does for him every time. Because this was one of the things she loves about Chimon. He makes a mistake, apologizes and tries hard to make up for it. He may look like he doesn’t care, with his constant partying shenanigans and dating anyone who has lips he could crash his into, but when it comes to his friends, he actually does. 

It just comes out weirdly, sometimes. 

They easily made their way through as the dancing crowd was thinning, people dispersing to get themselves drinks. The DJ had long stopped playing the crazy dance songs and had started on the soft EDMs, probably making way for the bands who are lined up to play soon.

Love and Chimon strode on purposefully to find their friend, going past the noisy scene of band members setting up their instruments. They were almost to the balcony when Chimon stopped abruptly.

Love, whose hand was clutched tightly in Chimon’s, felt a tug and was pulled back.

‘Wha–oh.’ Love stopped when she saw Chimon standing frozen, his expression shocked. Meters away from him was the actual Pluem, the wretched ex-boyfriend. 

Chimon’s thoughts about Pluem was already enough to cause a storm to brew. They couldn’t count off the times he almost wrecked himself whenever his ex was involved. And now that it’s actually him in the flesh? It’s definitely going to be a super typhoon.

Pluem, meanwhile, was too busy being locked in a too tight (even Love noticed this) embrace with a girl whose bass guitar was strapped on her back. They couldn’t see her face but they could both see clearly that she was more than just a friend.

Love started pulling on Chimon’s hand, attempting to rescue him. ‘Chi, come on. You know nothing good will come out of this.’ 

He didn’t budge. ‘He’s really back.’ Chimon said, his eyes glued to Pluem’s face. ‘I mean, I’ve heard rumors but I didn’t really believe them.’

‘Chi,’ Love pleaded, tugging on his hand. ‘Let’s go. We’re supposed to find Nanon, remember?’

But Chimon let go of her hand and for the second time that night, Love felt heartbroken.

‘I need a drink.’ He said, more to himself than to anyone. He turned quickly, walking away and disappearing through the crowd.

Love just stood there, feeling lost. All she wanted was to try to have a good time, despite her heavy thoughts and feelings. But instead she gets this bullshit.

She suddenly felt angry. She wanted to follow Chimon to yell at him and stop him from getting himself wasted. She wanted to tell Nanon to just get a grip and fucking hold himself together. But most of all, she wanted to punch Pluem in the face.

But instead she stole a shot from someone’s hand and downed it, the bitter taste of alcohol burning her throat.

She shook her head slightly and gripped the shot glass in her hand. Oh, she’d had _enough_.

And so with vodka fueling her anger, she went to the bar to get herself more.

-

‘Film Rachanun!’ 

A voice called out as Film was busy tuning her own bass guitar. Ladybug was the first guitar she bought for herself despite the constant persistence of Off buying it for her. It was months and months of religiously saving up because she wanted an instrument of her _own._ But it was worth it.

She was originally aiming for the clear, aesthetically-pleasing ones, scrolling endlessly through Pinterest but as soon as she stepped into the store and spotted the black and red guitar with a tiny ladybug print on the side, behind all those glittery ones, she couldn’t wait to claim it and call it hers.

And it was hers, alright. Ladybug had never failed her since the moment they played together. So even though Tay offered her Alice’s bass, Bubblegum, which she also adored, she had to decline. Besides, if she really wanted to rock out tonight, she wasn’t going to try and pretend to be as good as P’Alice. She was going to be herself.

Film turned to the voice distractedly, pulling out an earbud from her ear. She prayed it wasn’t someone from school or from class because those people tend to make even the smallest of talks and honestly, she couldn’t escape a conversation for the life of her.

But it was someone far too familiar.

‘Pluem Purim?’ She squinted in the dim light of the bar, the glasses she sometimes wore were ditched because it doesn’t go with the look she was pulling. ‘Is it really you?’

‘The one and only,’ Pluem smiled at her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

‘No way! Come here, you!’ Film squealed, swinging Ladybug on her back as she tackled Pluem into a tight hug. ‘Since when were you back, you dork? And how come you didn’t even tell me?’

Pluem chuckled at incessant questions Film was firing at him. Two years have gone but some things haven’t changed. ‘Well, I just recovered from my jetlag two days ago and I tried to drop by at your place tonight but then Ohm called, whining about how you ditched clubbing with him to sub for 1991.’

‘Ohm’s a crybaby,’ Film rolled her eyes, letting Pluem go. They stared at each other for a while. ‘So? Still play the keys?’

‘You know I still do.’ Pluem answered softly, looking at her intently.

Film grinned and waved a hand dismissively. She shook her head at Pluem’s way of flirting. She guessed it was hard to drop some old habits even if you were gone for two years. 

‘Oh please,’ Film shoved him playfully. ‘Don’t even start.’

‘What?’ Pluem said innocently but was laughing, nonetheless. ‘Anyway, I thought I’d just check on you before the show. I dragged Ohm here, too but you know him—’

‘Alcohol before anything else.’ Film chimed in together with Pluem. ‘He’s been a little stressed out lately.’ She explained to him and Pluem nodded, understanding.

He was just mostly glad to be welcomed back by two of his favorite people after being gone for quite a while. Film wanted to start filling Pluem in with tiny updates when he was away but a voice cut in between them.

‘Drinks coming through!’

Arm Weerayut, keys and vocals of 1991, finally arrived in his scrub suit, holding a tray of shot glasses in one hand. He looked a little breathless, having to rush from work to the bar. 

‘What the hell took you so long?’ Tay stood up quickly from the beatbox he was sitting on and took the tray from Arm. ‘And why haven’t you changed yet?’ He was starting to grow anxious now that they were playing anytime soon. They’ve done this countless times and every single one of those times, Tay gets anxious. Alice was usually the only one who could calm him down but now that she’s MIA, Tay is nearly on the edge.

Arm just sighed before pulling off his scrub shirt, revealing a plain white shirt underneath. ‘It was a toxic shift. I can’t even be bothered to describe how terrible it was. Also, I kept finding a reliever for Alice but no one could just come through.’ He ran a hand through his hair before catching the navy blazer that Off threw at him. Arm thanked him. ‘Alice sends you a billion hugs by the way,’ He told Film as he shoved his arms through the blazer. Then he pulled her to a quick hug. ‘You lifesaver, you.’ 

Film grinned as Arm ruffled her hair endearingly. ‘Hey, anything for my faves.’ 

‘Oi, the older brother is jealous.’ Off scowled jokingly before taking a shot glass from the tray. ‘Whoa, why are there only three glasses in this one?’

‘Don’t look at me.’ Tay said, holding his hands up defensively. ‘I know I badly need one but I haven't drunk it yet.’

‘Oh no, uh, some girl stole the drink I was holding.’ Arm replied, chuckling. ‘Figured she needed it more so I just let her. I was just too lazy to go back and fetch another.’ 

‘That’s fine, I’ll just pass.’ Film piped up. ‘I mean, I don’t want to seem to be too lax anyway.’

But the three just stared at her like she wasn’t making sense. Then their gaze moved to Pluem.

‘Why? W-what is it?’ Pluem drifted between the looks the older three was giving him and Film’s disproving expression.

‘It’s tradition.’ Film explained. ‘They all take a shot before performing. It’s kind of good luck. Or I don’t know. A boost.’

‘Oh,’ Pluem nodded, finally getting the hint. ‘I’ll go get you one, then.’ He bowed slightly before disappearing to get Film a drink.

‘That’s our guy!’ The three cheered after him, howling.

Film huffed. ‘You guys treat all my guy friends like they’re there to serve you.’ She crossed her arms, glaring at her Phis.

‘That’s so they’ll know they’ll be dealing with three badasses when they even try to kid around you.’ Off shrugged, trying to look haughty. Which in all honesty, wasn’t so hard because he tends to look haughty most of the time.

‘ _Please_ , P’Alice is more badass than the three of you combined.’ Film rolled her eyes.

‘Oho, favoritism.’ Tay accused.

‘Well, it’s true.’ Arm shrugged. ‘My girl is a badass.’

‘Whipped.’ Off gagged.

Pluem arrived with Film’s drink, dragging a tipsy, beaming Ohm with him. They both wished her good luck, telling her they’ll meet her after. Then they bowed down respectfully to the three who just clapped them at the back.

The 1991 boys and Film huddled together, forming a circle and holding their shot glasses in one hand. It was so easy for them to make space for Film, like she was truly a part of their band and not just a substitute.

‘For Alice.’ Tay raised his glass. ‘May her shift not be as toxic anymore.’

‘For 1991.’ Arm chimed. ‘May we not grow tired of rocking just yet.’

‘And for Film,’ Off winked at his sister. ‘Because she’s a rockstar.’

Film felt her heart swell. This was why her brother’s band would always have a special place in her heart. And why she always longed to create the same feeling with others, trying so hard to form her own band. There was just something so comfortable with the way they act around each other, how they just love each other unconditionally through the highs and lows.

‘Cheers!’ They chorused, clinking their glasses and downing their shots.

Film felt the kick of alcohol, keeping her anxiousness at bay and fueling her excitement. The three prepped themselves: Off twisting his neck a little and slinging his electric guitar over his shoulders, Tay plugging in his earphones and spinning his drumsticks and Arm combing through his hair and cracking his knuckles.

Film swung Ladybug to her front and ran a finger through its strings.

‘Please welcome, 1991!’

The crowd went to a frenzy as Off and Tay started the intro to Wheatus’ Teenage Dirtbag. Then hushed completely when Arm started singing. It was the trademark effect of 1991 in every performance. Even Film has no idea how they do it. It just happens and it happens every time.

_‘Her name is Noelle, I had a dream about her. She rings my bell. I have gym class in half an hour...’_

Film, with the alcohol running through her system and her insatiable desire for new experiences, discarded all her previous nervous thoughts and just started going with the flow of the music and the vibe 1991 was exuding. She can’t help but smile. She had a feeling it was just the start of a really, really good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Thai Words used:  
> 'Su Su Na, Kha' = Fighting!  
> 'Faen' = Lover/Partner
> 
> Also, the song 1991 chose was Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus but my favorite version of this song was that of Ross Lynch, Lachlan Watson and Jaz Sinclair from Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Give it a spin, I promise.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this point, thank you in a million m&ms! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think 🥺


End file.
